Len Hates Art Class
by hollowmagic
Summary: Len gets creative with fantasies.


Len hates art class.

Seriously, he does.

It would not be a problem, had it not been for all the _girls._ Blatantly put, the seating chart has made his year absolute hell. There are boys, yes, but the amount compared to the girls is absurd. Len has to sit between Luka-senpai and Yukari-senpai at his four-person table, while they sit directly across from each other.

Len figures Sensei must have some grudge against him, though he cannot recall what he has done. Maybe it was a miracle that the second and third years were combined with the first years.

"Kagamine-san," comes a lovely, melancholic voice from Len's left. He pauses from his drawing and looks Luka in the eye.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Her eyes flutter with a flirtatious blink, lashes waving, beckoning him closer. Come closer, listen to her breathing in his ear, erratic and hot between gasps of air. Come closer and whisper to her exactly what he would rather be doing than drawing pictures right now. Say it loud enough for Yukari to hear and flame up in embarrassment, her turmoil of emotions getting the better of her as she can only watch with jealousy.

"Pass me the red, please."

…

It takes a moment for it to fully process in his head. Len stares blankly at Luka Megurine's expecting eyes. His expectations collapse like a disfigured pillar finally caving in. Several emotions akin to disappointment and anger fill his body as he ungracefully tugs a grin on his lips and nods.

"Sure."

He twists to the colored pencils and takes the most un-sharpened one he could find, taking a glance at Yukari before gently placing the tool into Luka's palms. She grimaces at the unruly pencil. He shrugs and bastardly remarks about it being the only good pencil out of the many, resulting in Luka giving up and scratching the tool away on her paper.

_What the hell, he was really hoping for something better there. _

Len realizes he is far behind on his art project.

* * *

While Luka missed her chance, Yukari seems to be taking charge. After all, Yukari is a third year, while Luka is a second year, which means Yukari must have a special technique to grab a boy's attention. Boy, did she. Len sees right through her little excuse.

"I forgot my prompt, can I look off yours?"

Technically, she asked Luka for the prompt, but Len briskly took the liberty of offering his. Poor Yukari, having to ask her friend instead of him so no one would get the wrong idea...he knows what she is up to. Fortunately, he is not as dense as many may think! He could work the ins and outs of the female brain like clockwork!

All she wants to do is share a paper with the boy she likes!

He keeps his hand on the paper as she looks off the typed words, leaving it there in case she gets a little lonely sitting there. He has to force himself to ignore Luka's weird looks — she missed her chance, it is her fault if she becomes jealous — and mainly to force himself appear to be working.

Yukari pauses from outlining. Her eyes stare at Len's hand, and the action itself was enough to make him tense up and fluster. His heart pounds faster and faster as Yukari's hand slowly reaches for his, panicking when he feels his palms become drenched with sweat.

The slightest touch of her hand sends him spiraling.

Long, soft, and slender fingers grab at his, twirling around them like a ballet dancer. The back of his hand is assaulted with lilac fingernails, cut so professionally they form perfect obtuse angles that resound a _clickclack_ as she taps the table. An ambrosia he waited ages for, the _smell_ of an older girl. Yukari-senpai, would you be into younger boys?

She picks up his hand and moves it aside, pulling the prompt closer.

…

…

She notices Len's blank expression and says, "Oh, sorry, your hand was in the way. I couldn't see the words."

_Uh-huh. Give his hands their purity back, then._

Suddenly the thought of drowning sounds enticing.

* * *

"Rin-chan! Luka-chan! Look!"

Miku's childishly happy voice rang like wedding chimes in Len's ears. Turning to the three, Len sees Miku holding up a colorful poster to her friends. An art competition? Len has seen her art before, and he has no doubt he knows what she is suggesting.

Rin brightens up, "Art? Are you going to enter?"

"Oh, I don't know," she makes the face of someone looking for attention, "I'm not very good at drawing. The most I can do is manga…"

"But that's good! You're so good at manga, Miku-chan! If you turn something in, it'll definitely win first place!"

"I second," Luka says.

"Are you suuuuree?" asks Miku.

"Yes! Positive! Absolutely! I'll even help you!"

"I shall accompany you in the entrees."

Len can not help the twitching in his face. Boldly, he approaches the three and says, "I think you should do it, Hatsune-chan. You're really good at drawing."

The girls turn to Len, happy to see another pitching in to convince Miku. The girl herself grins, squirms, and says, "Oh, if you insist! Saying no to all that would be disappointing, wouldn't it?! Thanks, guys!"

He is not sure, but sometimes, Len thinks Miku sounds fake at certain times.

Suddenly, a light bulb appears above his head.

"Ah, Hatsune-chan?"

"Hm? Yes, Len-kun?"

"Aah, well," he rubs his neck, "if it doesn't bother you, think I could help you with that entry?"

Miku tilts her head, curious at Len's offer. She looks to the sky in thought, pondering her answer, calculating it carefully to give him the best answer possible.

"Sure. If you want to."

_Score!_

He nods, smiles, and as calmly as possible, tells her he will stop by later to help.

Later, he stops by to help.

Miku invites him with a smile, opening the door to let him in. He is carrying a handful of art supplies that she requested him to bring - no, he will not mention the fact that he had to go and buy some of these himself. A ton of money gone down the drain, but for a good cause. At least he can have the luxury of being with Miku alon—

"Hey, Len! Wondered when you were coming."

_What._

Right there in Miku's living room are five _intruders, what the hell are they doing here,_ sitting around her couches and floor in front of the television. Rin and Luka are the two he recognizes right away, but it took a moment for him to locate the presence of Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, and Kaito.

He could drop the supplies right then and there. Instead, he strains to put on a smile and greet the five extra guests. On the coffee table, papers, pencils, markers, and rulers are scattered everywhere and on the floor. Haku is whining to Neru about screwing up, Rin and Luka will not stop talking, and Kaito is simply watching the television.

"Come in, Len-kun!" Miku says. "We were waiting for you!"

"I-I'm flattered, Hatsune-chan."

He is not.

Len deduces that he hates art with a burning passion.


End file.
